Hero at Yokai
by FireDemonOtaku
Summary: What happens when after the fight against Todoroki Izuku is sent to Yokai Academy to investigate to find an undercover villain? Find out how the story unfolds and... Izuku being executed!
1. Secret mission

Chapter 1

After the extreme battle between Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki. The results being against the main protagonist as he lost to the fire and ice quirk teen. After such a heated battle that left the audience in awe of the the events that just transpired Todoroki was announced the victor of the match.

As Izuku was rushed to the recovery girl, Todoroki was focused on what the boy had said to him as his words echoed through every part of his mind. "Everyone's giving it their all! There's no way I can know all of your circumstances, or your resolve. But for you to become number one without giving it your all, to completely reject your father… Right now I think you should stop screwing around! It's your power isn't it?!" Midoriya had shouted at him earlier.

Todoroki had finally realized that his quirk was his own not someone else's to use. He still had to think about his decision to use the other half of his quirk. After the battle, he had seen Midoriya in a whole new light not that of a worthy rival or comrade, but as a friend that has helped him to start embracing his power not to run from it.

"Thank you, Izuku." He internally thanked.

\- With Izuku

The only thing he saw was the pure black void of unconsciousness and all he could feel were the effects of using One For All and the added pain from the fight against Todoroki. As his brain scrambled for what had happened his memories rushed back to him.

"Dammit, I lost" These three words were the only things that came to mind to the boy. As much as he wanted to win he knew by losing he helped a comrade, no a friend.

As he was being pulled away from the endless abyss into the light of consciousness, he slowly started to awake.

"Oi Midoriya, wake up!" The voice shouted at him. He had recognized this voice, but couldn't tell who it was till it clicked within his mind. "H-hai All Might."

As Izuku stuttered this out the worry within his teacher grew quite a bit at the sight of his student's bruised and bandaged form, this was not noticed by Izuku as he himself was taking a look at his bandaged appendages.

His right arm was in a cast while being covered from his elbow down. His left hand was in the same condition as the recovery girl removed the bandages on his left hand he saw his fingers look a bit dislocated. That however didn't stand out to him what did was the scar adorning the back of his hand.

"Midoriya-kun you were reckless in using your quirk and if you had done anymore it would have taken longer than a few days to heal. If worse case scenario you could have ended up risking your hero career in total." Izuku didn't really pay attention knowing he was once again being scolded by the recovery girl. That was until he heard the last sentence as it echoed through his mind.

The thought of even ending his dream before he had a chance to even start it terrified him. This had also terrified All Might that he wouldn't be able to bring the new version of himself to help the innocent. Izuku had always wanted to be a hero and due to his condition he wasn't able to. Only now did he possess the power to become a hero.

All Might had chosen Izuku for the job of the new weilder of One For All because he saw a look of determination in his eyes even though he was quirkless, but unlike other people that would be want to be a hero for money he wanted to be one to be a symbol of light for the innocent. He didn't care about money nor did he care about fame and All Might respected him for this, so to see him like this he felt dread Izuku looked….. Lost.

"I shouldn't have provoked him." He said his bangs covering his eyes. "If I had minded my own business I would have won." He stated coldly.

"Midoriya you-" All Might tried to speak only to be interrupted. "But….. To see him using his flames accepting who he truly was for a moment felt good." Izuku stated with a small smile. This of course brought a small smile to All Light's face as well.

"Midoriya. You meddled with someone else's business when you shouldn't have trying to help and that is why… You are a true hero. Heroes are always risking their lives for what they believe is right and that is exactly what you have done today." Izuku was speechless at what he was just told as a tear slid down his cheek as his smile widened a bit.

"Thank you All Mig-" He was about to thank the man for his words when the door swung open revealing none other than his friends. Uraraka-san, Iida-kun, Mineta-kun, and Tsuyu-san.

"IZUKU-KUN!" They shouted glad to see their friend conscious. Uraraka ran up to Izuku and gave him a hug when she heard him wince in pain as she took notice of his bandages and cast. She took further notice at the scars on his hand. Her mood immediately changed from happy to see Izuku ok (for the most part) to that of concern as she stared at the scars showing how hard he fought. The boy in question took notice of her expression.

"Uraraka-san." He said strongly getting her attention. "This isn't your fault, this happened to me because I got into something I shouldn't have." She looked as if she was about to cry at his words, although true she couldn't help but feel like she was responsible somehow.

"These scars are a reminder to me that even if it isn't my problem if I can help someway then I should do it, even if it hurts me!" As he said this his eyes looked like they had lit aflame due to his sheer determination. A smile soon adorned his face as the grin took up a majority of it. His smile could rival that of a certain stretchy idiot on the high seas.

(Said person sneezed knowing that someone was talking about him.)

After Uraraka-san had heard this she instantly started to blush at Izuku's heroism and courage. She hoped that one day she could be at least half as brave as the boy. The blush on her cheeks only grew due to his grin making her heart flutter.

She had no idea about these feelings, but she knew she liked Izuku. She didn't know if it was she liked him as a friend or as something else, but as of now she didn't care. What she did care about was that he was ok.

"Alright alright all of you out so I can perform some surgery." To say everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"SURGERY?!" Everyone had shouted. After a bit when everyone calmed down Uraraka-san asked why surgery would be needed. "Well, due to Midoriya's intense methods of fighting he shattered some bones. I will need to remove some of the tiny pieces."

After a few attempts at getting the Recovery girl to let them stay they reluctantly left after a hug from Uraraka-san and their meeting with All Might. Of course they weren't aware of it being the number one hero, but instead a distant relative of Izuku's.

"D-due I really need surgery?" Izuku asked. He was never one to get hurt so he was a little scared of how the procedure will work.

"No I said this so they could leave and allow Toshi- I mean All Might to talk to you." As Izuku heard this a wave of relief washed over him.

"Young Midoriya." Izuku turned to his idol curious as to what he had to say also noting the serious tone residing in his voice. "This is very important and is not allowed to leave this room for now. Do you understand." Izuku was completely confused what the pro hero was talking about, but nodded his head anyway.

"Good… A few heroes have found out where the villains that attacked us at U.S.J. are currently located" Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing they had somehow managed to find the attackers of U.S.J. To say he was stunned was an understatement. "They are supposedly somewhere around a boarding school in a distant area, we don't know why yet…"

"Why are you telling me this?" The boy in question asked. "It is because I need you to go undercover and try and find some useful information on them, why they attacked us, and their location in that area if you can. I know what you're wondering why not send a pro hero or someone else, that is because they would recognize a pro hero more than a student. As for the other question none of the other students aren't qualified, if things go south I will have your class assist you…. Well young Midoriya will you do it?"

Izuku didn't know how to respond this would be his first mission as a hero. He was scared of what he would do if he encountered a villain. His mind went blank for an eternity at least for him until… "I'll do it" he didn't even realized he had said that,but decided to go with it. His determination shined like a star within his eyes. This was the the start of his life as an official hero.

\- A/N

Sorry for not posting in so long its just I've finished moving last week and then school started I'm currently working on a few new chapters. So expect some more stuff later today. This is the rewrite of chapter one btw


	2. First day at Monster School

Chapter 2

As our protagonist walked through the dead forest that supposedly surround Yokai Academy he thought back on how he ended up here. After his talk with All Might he headed home got some rest, recovery girl completely recovered the rest of his wounds, hopped on a bus and the rest is him walking. He remembered All Might telling him to keep his identity as a hero a secret which meant in addition his quirk.

He then took note of his surroundings being the forest itself was very menacing being dark and filled with dead trees and stuff right out of a horror movie. 'I should stop watching horror movies at night.' He mentally noted.

"Is there even a school here?" He was pondering this for quite some time, but that pondering would be stopped because as the saying goes "Speak of the devil." Izuku was surprised he hadn't noticed the huge school when he first arrived due to its size rivaling that of UA's, hell maybe even bigger.

As he approached the school he got lots of glances and weird looks. Why you may ask this is because Izuku's awful habit of muttering about his current situation and not being able to use his quirk to catch attention. He had arrived at his homeroom class being Mrs. Nekonome's class. He knocked on the door nervous to meet new people and hoped he didn't stutter like usual when many were looking at him. Hell he could do this he fought off supervillains at U.S.J., what was so scary about a bunch of people. Oh if only he knew what would be in store for him.

\- Moka's POV

It was the start of the new term, but unfortunately Tskune wouldn't be attending the first few weeks due to family issues. To say that her, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were depressed by his absence was an understatement. She was pulled from these thoughts as everyone's heads turned to the door as a knock was heard.

The boy that entered was a bit shorter than her with a head full of dark green hair with freckles that adorned his cheeks and had green eyes that seemed nervous. Maybe she should befriend him during lunch.

\- Izuku's POV

"Come in Nya!" 'That's a weird thing to say' I noted. I opened the door feeling my hands shaking. As I looked around the room immediately taking notice the head of bubble gum colored hair. I felt my heart pounding feeling absolutely nervous. I slowly made my way to the front of the class.

"Class we have a new student today! Could you introduce yourself please?" The teacher told me I took a look around one last time to rid my body of nervousness.

"H-hi my name is I-Izuku, Izuku Midoriya. N-nice to meet all of you." I mentally cursed my stutter as I could here a few snickers from the students.

"You can sit behind in the back corner." I jumped a bit at her voice forgetting where I was, then I proceeded to where she told me to go. As I made my way to the back feeling two piercing glares coming from two girls. One of which had sky blue hair in a ponytail, was probably taller than me, and had a very big bust, 'Mineta would surely like her' I thought. The other had short light purple hair, around my height, and had a sucker in her mouth, why? I have no clue.

I don't know why they are glaring at me, but I don't think I want to be near them when they get mad or near them in general. Did I do something wrong!? I hope not...

As I sat down said she would go over a few rules the school had. "First everybody knows this is a school for monsters, but you are not allowed to transform or tell others on campus what kind of monster you are, this is because you need to learn to coexist with humans. Second, no humans are allowed on campus if found they will be executed immediately…" I tuned her out after what I heard. I was now scarred more than ever.

'If they found out I'm human they'll try to kill me! Plus they are monsters what am I going to do if one of them starts to pick a fight. What am I going to do' As I mentally screamed at myself I let out a low whimper. I thought it went unnoticed, boy was I wrong.

—- Moka's POV

After class ended I turned around to try and befriend the new kid. The only problem with this is…. he wasn't there. I searched every part of the school looking for him so we could be friends and so I could apologize for Kurumu and Mizore's actions when he sat in Tskune's seat.

I decided to stop looking because I couldn't find him. I headed towards where Tskune and I would usually go. I saw the vending machine and bought some tomato juice that's when I heard something it sounded like someone was…. Muttering? I looked around only to see the kid from homeroom with a soda in hand talking to himself about something.

"With my current situation my best option would be to inform All Might abou-" Izuku was muttering to himself about the monster school he is until…

"Who's All Might?" As he heard this he jumped to the other side of the bench like a startled cat. He was scared that he had just blown his cover and he would be executed, then he notice who the girl was he recognized her as the girl that sat in front of him during homeroom.

"Sorry about scaring you my name is Moka Akashiya and I'm a vampire. What kind of monster are you?" She had said this very sweetly. 'Did she just say she's a vampire?!" Izuku didn't know what to say he was scared by what she had said, but he couldn't see her as a threat.

"H-hi Moka I'm Izuku… Wait I thought we aren't allowed to say what kind of monster we are." He was confused as to why she had just broke this rule.

"Oh, whoopsie my bad it kinda slipped" She said this while a sweat drop can be seen adorning her features. "Nobody really cares about that rule around her either by accidentally revealing their monster form or trying to act superior based on what kind of monster they are." 'Ah, that would make sense' I mentally quote.

"Soooooo, are you gonna answer me. You don't have to if you don't want to though." She said this with a pout obviously still wanting to know although giving him an option to not answer.

"Umm, h-he's m-" Izuku was unable to finish his sentence, saying All Might was his uncle as a cover but was slammed into a pillar causing said pillar to now have an Izuku shaped dent in the brick with debris surrounding him. 'Owowowowowow, felt like I was hit by a truck.'

"Hehehe what's a weakling like you hanging out with Moka she's way out of your league." This voice sounded so menacing it sent shivers up Izuku's spine.

"Leave him alone Saizo!" Moka screamed out trying to defend me as she rushes to my aid.

"How about…" we waited for what felt like hours in what in reality was seconds as his form changed drastically to what seemed to resemble an orc."NO!" He screamed as he quickly rushed us.

—- Izuku's POV

I got up as quick as I could to try and stop him… Only to trip. As I fell I went to reach for something that I could use to keep myself from falling only for me to fall with a… metal cross in my hands? I look towards Moka recognizing this was hers, but her form started to change, her bubblegum hair turns into a shiny silver as her once green emeralds of eyes changed to a crimson red with a cat like slit within them as a dark menacing aura started to arise around her. The orc that was once Saizo hesitantly stopped in his tracks fearing for the worst

She spoke three words that could tell her voice dropped dramatically," Know Your PLACE!" She shouted this as she kicked the orc in his jaw. He dropped to the floor with a thud. Satisfied with her job now done she turned to me looking down on me. "Up." I do as she asks.

As I get up I notice something out of the corner of my eye it was Saizo, he was getting up! I quickly shoved Moka or at least who used to be Moka aside as I run at Saizo full speed as I jump in the air to get a better shot," SMASH!" I yelled as my fist collided with him causing Saizo to return to human form and for an even bigger dent to litter the floor than before. I myself satisfied with my own work finally took notice of something.' My arm it-it's ok its not hurt at all I wonder why?' I was surprised my arm didn't look like the usual broken state that it should've been in by now.

"You… Explain Now" I hear this turning my attention to what I've concluded is Moka's vampire form and that metal cross acted as some kind of seal. She slowly starts walking towards me as I fear for the worst, I close my eyes out of fear only to feel something sharp entering my skin. I slowly open my eyes to realize shes… BITING ME! She pulls away from my neck as a red liquid can be seen on her teeth.' S-SHE JUST SUCKED MY BLOOD!' I mentally scream as I fear for the worst.

"Your blood tastes different. It makes me feel more powerful than any ordinary or monster blood. Why is that?" She looked at me waiting for an answer as I contemplate if I should tell her or not. "You're a hero aren't you?" I was taken aback when she said this.

"H-how did you know" I stuttered as I mentally cursed. " My father once told me of another reality in which humans developed a power that could rival any S-class monster, I believe they were called quirks." This took me by surprise. 'Does that mean there is another reality with no quirks I'll have to tell all might later'.

"Well I have received my answers for now. Oh and hero please watch my other self as she is quite a klutz." I slowly nodded my head as she snapped the metal cross back into place. All her features quickly receded back to her original ones. She looked as though she was about to collapse as I catch her before hand. 'Damn what am I going to do now, since she know I'm a hero should I tell All Mi-' his thoughts were cut off as multiple footsteps were heard followed by the scream of…

"MOKA ARE YOU ALRIGHT WE FELT YOUR YOKAI AND-" I identified them as the bluenette and purple haired girls from home room. There was also another girl there with a big pointy, hat, a staff, brown hair, and… an odd uniform. I then realized the position I was in as I was holding onto an unconscious Moka believing they assumed the worst.

"U-ummm I can ex-explain." As they all huddled around me giving me glares that could rival Kaachan's. Only for them to pounce at me.

"AHHHHHHHHH"

—-A/N

Wow it's been a while huh anyway chapter 2 edited and improved and thank you all for all you support and a few of you for some ideas in the story


	3. Sorry

Hi everyone ummmm yeah it has been a while and I've been so busy and then I forgot my account password then school came and new baby bro i moved and...

Alright I'll cut the shit I'm going to be honest I totally forgot I had a fan fiction account (more like being lazy and not updating) but I promise I will start up again and at least have one chapter up a week, if not then I'll make two the next.

Also if anyone wishes to give me advice please do so I am new to this (kinda) so I need all the help I can get. Until next time SEE YAH.


End file.
